spaceshadowsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Sombra23
¡Bienvenido! Hola Sombra23. ¡Estamos muy felices de tener a Sombras del espacio Wiki como parte de la comunidad de Wikia! Además de darte las gracias por unirte a Wikia, nos gustaría darte algunos consejos que pueden ayudarte a iniciar el wiki y hacerlo crecer. Los cuatro primeros pasos: 1. Crea tu página de usuario: éste es el mejor lugar para presentarte y que los demás puedan conocerte (¡y además practicar la edición wiki!) 2. Añade un logo: aprende a crear un logo y luego haz clic aquí para añadirlo al wiki. Crea un artículo en este wiki: width=30 3. Crea tus 10 primeros artículos: usa esta caja ubicada a la derecha para crear diez páginas, comenzando cada una con unos pocos párrafos. Por ejemplo, si estás iniciando un wiki sobre un programa de TV, podrías crear un artículo para cada uno de los personajes principales. 4. Edita la Portada: incluye enlaces internos (de esta forma) a los diez artículos que recién creaste y realiza cualquier otra modificación que tu portada necesite. Una vez que hayas realizado estas 4 tareas, habrás creado lo que servirá de gran punto de inicio: tu wiki luce más amigable y está listo para recibir visitantes. Ahora puedes invitar a algunos amigos para que te ayuden a crear las próximas veinte páginas y a expandir las que ya has creado. ¡Sigue así! Mientras más páginas crees y enlaces a otras, más rápido lograrás que quienes busquen por "Sombras del espacio Wiki" encuentren tu proyecto en los motores de búsqueda, lean tu contenido y se unan a la edición de artículos. Si tienes más preguntas, hemos creado un completo conjunto de páginas de ayuda para que consultes. También puedes enviarnos un correo electrónico a través de nuestro formulario de contacto. No olvides revisar otros wiki de Wikia para que veas más ideas de diseño, organización de páginas y muchos otros detalles. ¡Disfrútalo! Los mejores deseos, Juan David Ruiz wikidex --Mabaro 05:32 7 sep 2009 (UTC) Per yo fer la teva pagina d'usuari a Wikidex m'has de dir que vols que posi a tot el seguent (si no vols que posi algo mo dius i ja esta): * borde = Color del borde de la tabla * fondo = Color de fondo del título * nombre = Tu nick. Si no lo pones se mostrará tu nombre de usuario. Es lo que aparece en el título * imagen = Nombre de la imagen, debe llevar extensión * anchoimagen = Ancho de la imagen * pie de foto = Pie de foto que quieras añadir debajo de la imagen * nombrereal = Tu nombre "real" * género = Masculino o Femenimo * edad = Tu edad. Si usas este parámetro, se usará en vez del parámetro nacimiento * nacimiento = Fecha de nacimiento. Si la usas, calculará automáticamente la edad a partir de ésta y se mostrará la edad, pero esta fecha no se muestra. ¡¡Mira abajo cómo se debe especificar!! * fecha de nacimiento = Fecha de nacimiento. No se usa para calcular nada y puedes poner lo que quieras * registrado = Fecha de tu registro en WikiDex * hogar = Ciudad o pueblo, ficticio o real * región = Región, puede ser de los videojuegos, país, lo que sea * clase = Clase de entrenador (cazabichos, pokéfan, etc) * especialidad = En qué te especializas, ya sea tipo de Pokémon, tareas en WikiDex... * equipo = Tu equipo Pokémon (aunque tienes toda tu página de usuario para ponerlo, aquí probablemente no quepa) * Pokémon favorito = Tu Pokémon favorito * personaje favorito = Tu personaje favorito * videojuego favorito = Tu versión favorita de videojuego de Pokémon * otros = Otras ocupaciones * ayuda = Escribe no para que no aparezca debajo el cómo usar esta plantilla --Mabaro 05:32 7 sep 2009 (UTC) exemple Mas de donar un exemple de naus, races, etc. Crea un article amb una nau o una raça perque si no jo no puc fer res. --Mabaro 05:37 7 sep 2009 (UTC) Projectes He crat 2 projectes. (mira la portada) T'has d'inscribir. --Mabaro 06:06 7 sep 2009 (UTC) eeeeoooo ¡¡¡¡respooooooon!!!! ¡enviam un misatge a la meva discusio! --Mabaro 11:13 7 sep 2009 (UTC) sin titulo ¿Vols que faci les raçes que m'has posat a la discusio? P.D:En comtes d'editar la meva discusio clicka on posa Dejar un mensaje. OK? --Mabaro 11:25 7 sep 2009 (UTC) vale y wikidex Ara creare tau y plegare fins les 3, 3 i mitja y lo de wikidex no m'ha sortit del tot be pero lo principal esta --Mabaro 11:39 7 sep 2009 (UTC) Dinosh Posa la foto dels Dinosh. Jo no se quina es. --Mabaro 13:12 7 sep 2009 (UTC) Ja esta He acabat tote les raçes. posa un asterisco y firma sota meu (on posa inscripcion) en Proyecto Naves y Proyecto Razas. Ara intentare millorar la portada. --Mabaro 13:22 7 sep 2009 (UTC) categoria Totes les raçes que facis an de anar a la categoria Razas. --Mabaro 13:34 7 sep 2009 (UTC) portada Hauriem de millorar la portada, y fer algo. Arrecordat de votar en el meu torneig. Y hem de posar mes coses a totes les raçes. Emviam un misatge quan et conectis. --Mabaro 14:22 7 sep 2009 (UTC) ola ola. Emviam algun misatge que fa 1 ora que ma aburreixo i estic desesperat. --Mabaro 14:48 7 sep 2009 (UTC) OK Tu diguem que haig de fer del Tranfondo i jo ho fare. --Mabaro 14:53 7 sep 2009 (UTC) fotos de clase ¿AQue vols dir amb fotos de clase? foto He pujat una foto per al capitán del ejército terrestre Esperanza. Peo com no se si posarla o no te l'ensenyo i tu em dius si la poso o no. Archivo:Capitán_del_ejército_terrestre_Esperanza.jpg clases Jo fare les clases pero no garantitzo que les taules em surtin be --Mabaro 15:20 7 sep 2009 (UTC) tablas Les tables de les classes costen MOLT. Intentare fer una al dia, pero costa molt --Mabaro 15:33 7 sep 2009 (UTC) tablas 2 PEro es que ja he començat la tabla del soldado y vaig per la mitat (imaginat). Quan l'acabi t'envio un misatge --Mabaro 15:45 7 sep 2009 (UTC) Ya!!! Ja he creat Soldado. Duiguem que tal la tabla --Mabaro 15:52 7 sep 2009 (UTC) Ok OK, y dema faig una altre. (ara que tinc un exemple nomes haig de copiar y pegar y cambiar coses puntuals)--Mabaro 16:00 7 sep 2009 (UTC) adeu Ara plego y poder despres em poso un altre vegada. Si no em conecto es que estic mirant la tele xD.--Mabaro 16:03 7 sep 2009 (UTC) Proyectos Si el proyecto meca y el altre (no m'arrecordo com es diu) estan aurem de borrar el proyecto naves y el proyecto razas. (M'he fixat que el de naves l'has borrat aixi que duiguem si cal borrar el proyecto razas o no). Per cert Psíquico acabat. Li fa falta foto. --Mabaro 05:23 8 sep 2009 (UTC) proyecto clases Intentare fer el proyecto clases. Pero la foto posala tu que jo no soc molt bo buscant fotos.--Mabaro 05:30 8 sep 2009 (UTC) clases Es nomes un prototipo Proyecto clases. SI despres ho vols canviar o borrar-ho...--Mabaro 05:34 8 sep 2009 (UTC) vale Yo tambe estare poca estona que estic amb un amic y despres vaig a l'oculista. --Mabaro 10:21 8 sep 2009 (UTC) no No pero pots fer un punt (.) vota Vota en el meu torneig de wikidex i no duiguis que no saps votar o et bloquejo encara que l'ordinador no em deixi (ja ser que sona bestia pero ningu vota asi que...) --Mabaro 10:28 8 sep 2009 (UTC) 5 A les 5 (mes o menys) tornare del oculista si pots conectat. M'en vaig fins les 5 (o 5 i mitja) --Mabaro 10:33 8 sep 2009 (UTC) categorias Per fer categories: Abaix d'una pagina on posa categories clicka on posa categories: Razas, Clases o el que vulguis. Aixi clickant el enlace estan tootes les pagines d'aquella categoria --Mabaro 14:45 8 sep 2009 (UTC) borrat He borrat Proyecto Razas. Ara tenim un projecte millor de razas --Mabaro 14:58 8 sep 2009 (UTC) 100 edicions Quan portem 100 edicions hauriem de celebrar-ho fent una era. (Transfondo) Diguem que et sembla --Mabaro 15:04 8 sep 2009 (UTC) ¿Si o no? Sin titulo (no se que posar) Si he vist la teva pagina d'usuari jo entre avui i dema me la fare, lo de categoria razas la principal jo no tinc la culpa de que estigui i lo de les classes he acabat Marcial posa la foto i lo altre que t'has inventat del poders o algo aixi (pensaba que estabas fent Medico y mee le saltat no No el facis ja le fet jo fes l'ultim